


Opia

by lanee (laneenal)



Category: Team Medical Dragon, 医龙
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneenal/pseuds/lanee
Summary: 谁输给大学医院的体制都可以，唯独不能是加藤，唯独不能是加藤。





	Opia

**Author's Note:**

> 当医龙4第一话让我觉得我行我上时我做了什么。
> 
> 本文设定：4，KARTE 1。两位已确认关系，因此相处模式有一些（我觉得还算合理的）变化。

“朝田……”她回头看向他、并且说出他的名字的时候，语气是相当平静的，似乎一点也不因他的造访而感到惊讶，也不因他目睹了校长对她的责难而感到尴尬。

前者他可以理解，因为他要回日本这件事，在行程确定的时候就已经通过邮件告知了她。不过那时他暂时还没有决定将在日本滞留多长时间，更没有插手医院事务的打算，原本他只是回国探望一下自己的恩师而已，其它的那都是在了解樱井医院的现状后的后话。

而后者，偶然撞上的异常情况，他有些不明所以。

所谓的召集医龙队，说到底也只是他一时起意，他无从干涉其他人的意愿，只能说明自己的计划，能做到什么程度他自己也不知道。

其实，他踏进明真的大门的时候，根本没有抱什么说服她的希望。毕竟，她职业生涯中的四分之三都是在这里度过的。

不过现在看来，情况和他预想的差别真不是一般的大。

“欢迎回来。”她的脸上写着疲倦和担忧，在长时间的沉默后，最终还是舒展开眉眼，补了一句普通的问候。

明真的建筑本身是没有改变的，装潢格局却早就翻新多次，和之前的几次归国同样，他再次完全不认识这个地方了。

他们回到胸心外科的教授室，里面的布置依然简单明了。她走向办公桌，而他停在门口，并没有再往前——无论如何，他不太习惯这种处在医局正中的地方。手术室，那才是他适合的场所。

“怎么回事？”他开口问道，“世界最小的人工心脏？”

“……LVAD，120克，但还处在实验室的阶段。”

“你从来没有提过是人工心脏。”

虽然他几乎每天都呼吸着战地的硝烟，但他们一直保持着频率不高的通信。期间她曾说起过她的研究，却都是轻描淡写，他从未想过会是这样极限的课题。

更没想过这份成果在研究出来的那一刻就不属于她——或者说是从未属于过她。

她没有回答。

“那个时候你就知道？”

他的问题显然超出了她的预料，她猛地抬起眼看了过来，正好撞上他的视线，立刻又移开望向别处。

他故意问地模糊不清，但无疑问到了重点。疑惑不减反增，她知道什么？为什么她放任事情落到这个地步？为什么她就这样接受这个结果？

他忍不住向她走过去，越过办公桌时不小心碰到了桌面上的东西，电脑跳转出睡眠状态，亮起的屏幕上显示着一份文档。

他下意识地瞥了一眼，上面的文字却让他皱起眉。

“你早就知道事情会变成这样？”他忍不住提高了音量，质问着身前的人。

那是一份研究计划，从现况分析到后续展开，从长度来看非常详细，却不是写给她自己的。

知道他看出了什么，她动了动嘴唇，却什么也说不出来。

他感到自己的声音空前平静下来，心中却是一阵强烈的情感席卷而来。

“看着我——”他说道，她却感到有些畏惧地后退了一步。

他上前，强迫她抬起头直视着他。“——你是谁？”

他的声音确实很平静，但她知道他的内心并非如此。

“我所知的加藤晶——是这样的吗？”

她躲不过。她说：“我……没有想到会这么快。”

这是他想要的答案吗？……不，事已至此，根本就没有答案。她的唇被他咬住，疼得她忍不住抽了口气，结果只是让他吻的更深。

她想挣开他的束缚，只是动了动手臂，就被他一手扣住手腕固定在头顶上方，往后一推便撞上了墙壁——虽然因为他另一只手压着她的后脑，头没有直接磕上去，但是身体其它部位却免不了一阵疼痛。

他轻而易举地一条腿挤入她的腿间，顶住她不堪压力开始下滑的身体。

或许他我行我素惯了，不擅交际也不懂体谅病患之外的人的心情，不过她恰巧是个例外，某种性格上的相似让他更容易了解她的想法。而她一再的沉默印证了他的猜测。

他为她不值。

他对她非常失望。她又何尝不是如此。

事情是怎样一步步变成这样的呢？这个问题她已经思考了无数次，始终没有答案。

那个时候，新任校长找到她。“虽然鬼头教授在明真校长的位置上仅仅坐了数月，但不可否认的是，她提出的改革方案极有建树，因此，我们依旧沿用这个方案，以此作为明真的发展标准。”

教育、临床、研究，三者选其一，她自然而然地接过了研究的重任。

一切顺利的难以置信，年轻的医生逐渐累积经验，一个一个成长为可以独当一面的人才。她一度以为这就是理想的步调，她只需要等待它成熟，等待医院中的每个人都熟悉习惯这样的模式，让它一直运转下去。

然后L&P出现了。几乎是在一夜之间，明真曾投入的时间和资源随着大量的跳槽全部流失。然而你不能将过错归到谁的头上，只有英雄才能不计得失岿然不动，明真中没有英雄，他们只是医生，只是上班工薪族罢了。

他沿着她的脖颈吮咬着她的皮肤，手掌也自然地顺着露出的织物空隙探入。他的力道仍旧让她觉得疼，但不难以忍受。在某些方面他一向粗暴，这时因情绪的波动变得更加明显。但是他很有分寸，总是能让疼痛和愉悦巧妙地达到平衡。就比如现在，他轻易地挑起她皮肤下的酥麻和灼热，让她无暇顾及它们之外的痛觉。他几乎是以一个微妙的姿势拥抱着她，强势地掌控着她的身体。

她感到自己的渺小无力。

政府企业想要提高医疗水准，医生想要得到合乎付出的薪资，谁都没有错，可是眼下的境况，总要有一个人来负责。如果她能够改变过去的某个选择，是不是就能避开这个阻碍呢。她筛选着自己的过去，想从中找出变通的方法，仍旧无法得到满意的答案。她对自己的选择有足够的自信，只是，个人的选择不足以影响全局。

是的，全局的规划、医学学会的发展、甚至是政府的政策，企业看到营利的可能性，愿意向L&P注资，这当中又有哪一个环节是一个科室教授能管得着的。作为一个医生，她力所能及的不过是几家医院之间的关系，为了理想她可以放弃其他，但医生的身份却无论如何也无法抛弃。

野口第三次离开明真时一点也不狼狈，前脚踏出明真，后脚就迈进了医学评论委员会，甚至能称得上潇洒自如。这个人真的是可怕极了，没有什么是他不能交换利用的，无论处在什么样的劣势，他总有办法为自己找出一条出路。她在学会中偶尔遇到野口，永远笑得开心的让你背后冒寒气的老头端着香槟酒杯说道：“小加藤，你有没有听过一句话：乱世出英雄？”

明真在野口消失的情况下，大多数时间都是平静稳定的。这一次却早在野口还未出手搅局之时，毫无征兆地分离崩析。长久的平静让她有不祥的预感，可她从未想过问题竟然是平静本身。在这里平庸等同于灾难，如同温水煮青蛙，不知不觉中就丧失了所有抵抗外物侵袭的能力。

我究竟想要什么呢？她忍不住又捡起了这个问题。为什么实现起来如此艰难，永远在看见希望时就开始周遭崩溃。时间回到原点，在一切都还没有开始的时候，在她也只是个平凡的研修医的时候，她说，她想要这样一个每一个患者都能得到应有的治疗的医局。

只是一个医局而已。

如果一定要说她在什么地方做错了的话，也许就是她对明真的执念。如果不是执意回到明真，也许人工心脏的成果早就发表，也许即将通过欧美的审查，真正地开始挽救孩子们的生命。明真内部三天两头的麻烦，自然也不会落到她的头上。

可她想要的那个理想的医局，如果不叫做明真的话，一切似乎都毫无意义。就算她自己走的再远，如果明真还是那个藏污纳垢的大学医院，她也一定会回到这里。

她回来了，她又做到了什么呢。她没能阻止腐败的滋生，没能阻止明真被飞速发展的时代吞没。明真不是被同时期的机构挤垮，不是自作自受，而是直接被后浪拍死在沙滩上。虽然过程颇具波折，从结果上来看，都是一样的。

我究竟想要什么呢？

我究竟是在坚持什么呢？

她的身体变得潮湿而柔软，接纳着他的侵入，体内不断累积却无法释放的快感让她努力地贴近对方，索取着亲吻或交缠的碰触，好像皮肤的接触能够解除那种焦躁的渴望。他耐心地回应着她的动作，一边小心地支撑着她的身体，她几乎整个人扑在他的身上，完全没有考虑这样做会不会直接摔到在地。

他很享受她这样短暂地依赖着他的时刻。即使她在他面前会示弱，也只是一时地放下责任与伪装，转眼间她就又回到胸心外科的顶点，而她所苦恼的事情他很少能够提供帮助或是建议，他根本不懂如何在医局中生存，更不用说如何在那之中自己开辟出一条道路。他能做到的仅仅是为她提供一个可以完全信任的同伴，让她在重回战场之前收拾好自己的心情。所以这样的被依赖着的情况，少的他不得不珍惜。

她已经很久没有跌倒过了，然而这次，在对方挖着陷阱的途中她就已经身心俱疲。

他无法阻止她对明真费尽心血的付出，就像她也不能阻止他活跃在NGO中一样，这是他们选择的并且执意要走下去的道路。他说不清在得知她自动放弃自己的研究成果时，那一瞬间几乎漫过理智的到底是怎样的情绪，愤怒、疼惜、失望、又或者是不甘。他不敢相信面前的是那个曾死死地盯着他，说出“我有我的责任”的雷厉风行的教授。他本以为她长于应对医局的环境，连她自己都以为她已经习惯了——然而已经被磨损的太久，自我怀疑像是一颗肥沃泥土中的种子，一旦条件成熟就疯狂地生根发芽，钻出地面。

她太累了，她需要休息，精神上的疲惫让她甚至无法跨越来自自己的质疑。

他寻找到她的敏感点，感受着她在他刺激下的颤抖，肌肉反射性地收缩着咬合地更加紧密。细密的蠕动着的吮吸感沿着中枢神经传向大脑，他下意识地加大了动作的幅度，挤压向她身体深处的肌肉环。她的喘息声就在他的耳边，常常刻意压低的声线卸下伪装，恢复了柔和的音调。

他的一次次撞击让波浪一般层层堆叠消长的快感终于突破了临界点，他的释放让她充血紧缩起来，酥软的热流仿佛电流一般从中心炸开，极具穿透力地顺着骨骼血流突破皮肤散入空气，最终留下仍旧沉浸在余韵中的身体。

她仍旧无力地轻颤着，在他的力道下勉强地靠着墙壁支撑着身体，泛着潮红的皮肤隐约地蒸腾着甜腻的气息。她大口地呼吸着，在找回身体的控制权后让自己放松下来。

她低下头，额头抵着他的肩侧，完全将自己的脸掩藏了起来。

“太长了。”她说道。

他感觉到她说话时的产生的轻微颤动，深棕红色的发顶让人忍不住想要伸手抚摸。

“已经又过了八年。”

从进入大学医院到成为教授，一个八年；再到如今，又是一个八年。

她以为自己至少可以说，她所经历的每一件事、每一天都是有意义的，可是她现在不确定了，这些年的收获，似乎都只是在告诉她你曾经是多么的天真和自以为是，让她忍不住想着，就此放弃也不见得会是糟糕的结局。

她下意识地摇了摇头，忘了自己还贴着他的肩膀，结果这个动作变得像撒娇蹭毛一样。

“他们想要的只是明天的发表会而已，那样简单低级的伎俩——只是，我已经不知道即使研究回到我的手中，这里是不是依然不会有任何改变。”

小报周刊的消息发布起来容易，承担的责任也轻，影响力自然也小，过不了多久便清者自清。但发表会却一定能够依照他们的意思举行。他们只是找一个借口，利用这个时间差来捞取名誉，以爬上更高一层的位置。

如果说只有站在组织的顶点才能改变这个组织的话，如今日渐复杂的体系，已经没有更多的时间去占据那个顶点了。而明真面临的问题并不在于研究，人员、资金、规划，她的人工心脏不过是次要的冰山一角。

她听见头顶传来他的回答：“想不想出去散散心？”

她迷惑地抬起头。

“有一个普通的、纯粹的医院，”他说道，“在那里休息一下。然后你再决定，是回到这里，还是告别过去。”

她会回来的。而且一定会是一场漂亮的回归。他这样坚信着，向她脸颊边弯曲着的一缕棕发伸出手去。

因为她是加藤晶。


End file.
